All thanks to our local library
by Snupin
Summary: Harry is left alone at Hogwarts over the Christmas Holiday. He decides to find out why Malfoy has also stayed but finds out more than that. Set in their 6th year. Harry/Draco
1. Departure

I've rewritten 'Harry is bored' so I hope I have made it better. I hope enjoy it. YAY Draco/Harry! I would appreciate it a lot if you could review and tell me of ways that you liked it and ways that you think I can improve.

* * *

'Harry if anything happens you _have _to write to us and let us know, straight away! If I hear you've been keeping anything from us…'

'C'mon Hermione he's not a kid,' Ron said trying to tear his girlfriend of a scared looking Harry.

'He's right Hermione I'll be ok so don't worry. It's not like I'm not going to die of loneliness over the holidays, you guys need to go. You'll be late.' He gave his friends a reassuring smile and went back through door to the great hall to finish his dinner, looking more cheerful than he felt inside.

_The next day…_

The few students who were remaining at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holiday milled inside the Great hall for breakfast. Harry Potter sat by himself at one end of the Gryffindor table glaring at a group of annoying, loud and happy first years. The lobe boy heaved a sigh and pushed his untouched plate of food away. _Well, staying here without my friends is a thousand times better than being back with the Dursleys at least._

Leaving the table to face a rather unpromising day he spotted a head of white blonde hair disappear out of sight. _Malfoy? _What was the Slytherin still doing at school; he normally left with his other friends. Not having anything else that needed doing (except homework) The Boy Who Lived decided to do some stalking.

Rushing up one of the changing staircases Harry followed the other boy towards the library, slipping behind a statue every time Malfoy looked behind him. When the Snake went around the corner Harry, wanting to keep close, unceremoniously ran up the stairs and crashed straight into said snake that was looking thoroughly pissed off.

'What do you want Potter?!' _That's a good question…_ Know that he was asked that he realised he didn't really know what he was doing. Except poking his nose into his rivals personal life.

'Umm… I was just wondering why you didn't go home,' an uncomfortable silence stretched between the boys, it really was a pathetic answer.

'Well I don't see why this is any of your business Potter.' Malfoy said as he walked into the library slamming the door shut in Harry's face earning him a glare from Madam Pince. 'What's his problem?' He muttered quietly to himself.

_Later that night…_

That night the upset depressed and bored Gryffindor sat by the merrily burning fire. A few first years huddled in a corner chatting cheerily about what they thought they would get for Christmas from their parents. _I bet they're doing it on purpose_ Harry thought. Not being able to stand it anymore he stormed out of the common room into the sleeping area. This wasn't the best of things he could have done.

When Harry was lying in bed, still fully clothed, he was aware of how eerily quiet it was, how alone he was. All the beds were empty except his. To clear his head of pessimistic thoughts he opened the arched window and let the chill night air in. It didn't work all it made him think of was how freezing it was. He curled into his four poster bunk bed, hoping to have a dreamless night.

_The next morning…_

The light streamed cheerily through the open window hitting a certain Gryffindor in the face on its way to fill the room. Said Gryffindor cursed colourfully when he moved the duvet over his face and exposed his legs to the crisp (ergh) morning air. Harry jumped out of bed with far more stamina than thought possible on a Monday morning to close the large window. _Who in their right mind would leave the window open all night? Oh yeh, me. _

He looked disgustedly at his reflection in the large communal mirror. This morning the mirror Harry was sporting a very crumpled dark blue shirt and a pair of faded jeans with a larger hole at the knee than he remembered and his hair was even messier than normal if possible. He grudgingly went for a quick cold shower and changed into a fresh dark red shirt and faded jeans without a hole.

The teenager stumbled out of the common room and walked to the Great Hall in a daze. Looking half-heartedly at his plate of bacon, sausage and eggs arranged into a sort of smiley face by Dobby, he was ready to give himself up to another crappy day of uneventful boredom.

Pushing back his chair the adolescent left the hall but not before pouring a whole bottle of tomato sauce onto his plate making it look like a war had been fought and lost on the china. Since Harry had nothing better to do he gave himself up to the inevitable, studying (a/n shows just how bored he is eh?). Walking quickly into the library he walked through the aisles of tomes towards where he would find some transfiguration text books having lost his.

Turning the corner at the end of an aisle he saw the blonde teen Harry had been hoping to talk to yesterday with his face stuck firmly in a book. Harry was thinking of a good way to start up a conversation and explain why he had been staring (Why had he?) when Malfoy noticed the blushing boy.

'What the hell is wrong with you Potter? Are you some sort of stalker or something?'

'Umm no I was just wondering why you aren't at home?' The dark haired teen said turning a shade of crimson, which didn't go unnoticed by the Slytherin who noted the colour matched his shirt.

'Well I don't see why that is your business Potter. I'm sure you are busy, you probably have a kitten to go save or something so if you excuse me.' He said while walking past. _Oh no you don't_, Harry thought who so desperately needed to talk to someone, anyone! So with this in mind he grabbed hold of the other boy as he walked past and held on for his life.

'What the fuck Potter!'

* * *

DUM DUM DUM. Draco isn't too happy. Find out what he will do in the next chapter of 'Harry is bored' (insert dramatic music). But don't forget to review. I have cookies for people who review.


	2. Homework

Yup this is the second chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

_Oh no you don't_, Harry thought who so desperately needed to talk to someone, anyone! So with this in mind he grabbed hold of the other boy as he walked past and held on for his life.

'What the fuck Potter!'

Ok he panicked. _It seemed like a good idea at the time._ Harry thought as he held a furious Malfoy around the waste.

'Let go now Potter!'

'I just wanted to know why you hadn't gone home. It was just a simple question!'

What started from simple curiosity and boredom was now quickly spiralling out of control. The Malfoy in Harry's arms was struggling like mad now.

'Let go of me Potter!'

'Never!'

The blonde haired boy, having enough of this, decided that since the prat wasn't going to let go he would get away by force. Turning around to face Potter he lifted his leg up and kneed him in the crotch. The stunned Gryffindor crumpled to the floor and Malfoy smugly walked past him and out the nearest door abandoning the book he was reading on the floor.

_That bastard! _Was the only thought going through Harry's mind at the moment. He had summoned enough strength to stand up using a shelf laden with books for balance. Unfortunately for the vulnerable boy Madam Pince the old stuffy librarian had taken it upon herself to investigate the strangled noises coming from the aisle Harry was in.

'Be quiet in the library oh Mr potter what- um… are you ok? Can I help?' She said turning an interesting pinky colour. _This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened! Ever!_ The young adolescent thought hoping he could sink through the floor.

Realising she was going to try and help he answered in a slightly squeaky voice, 'no Madam Pince, thanks but I'm ok.' Clearly grateful that she need to assist him she retreated in the direction of her office looking behind at him every now and again. Harry thought he would explode. _What the hell is wrong with Malfoy! I mean really what I did was a little creepy (heh little) but there was no need to do that. _

Plotting his revenge the pissed Gryffindor exited the library through the side door that the blonde went through. He made his way down to the dungeons; glad he didn't meet anyone on the way, and started to pursue the blonde through them feeling very Snapeish.

Seething he walked through the winding corridors hoping to find his quarry. He was so angry he kept walking until he was thoroughly lost in the stone labyrinth. _Shit!_

_Shit! Ohnoesohcrapfuck! _The Gryffindor turned around ready to try and navigate his way back out of the dungeons but he saw that he had gone through a fork in the corridor and couldn't remember which one he had come out of. Harry started to panic. _Oh God I'm gonna die down here! I'll never get out!_ Knowing that this wouldn't get him anywhere he tried to calm himself down (not an easy task).

'Ok calm down, everything will be alright. I'll find Malfoy, kill him, then find a way out,' he muttered to himself. Having a goal seemed to relax the adolescent considerably.

'You really are a retard aren't you Potter?' Spinning around the retard in question stared at the Slytherin who was leaning nonchalantly against a wall. 'How do you plan on finding your way out by yourself?'

'I'll… think of something.' Harry said finally seeing the floor in his plan.

'Yes and you're all about thinking things through aren't you Potter? But I am curious, why are you going to kill me? Have I been a naughty boy?' The blonde said walking towards the blushing Gryffindor.

'Because you- wait what,' Harry backed away until he felt unforgiving stone against his back. Draco had already crossed the distance between them in a shockingly small amount of time and whispered in Harry's ear.

'What's wrong Harry? You don't look too well.' His silky voice sending shivers down Harry's spine.

'N-no I'm ok,' he said, mentally berating himself for how weak his voice sounded.

'Good' was all the blonde said as his lips met Harry's. The black haired teen wanted to deepen the kiss but was afraid Draco would pull away. He had never kissed anyone before (except for Cho but that was just gross) and he didn't want Draco to know how inexperienced he was. He was afraid Draco would laugh at him. _He smells like strawberries._ Harry thought absent mindedly as Draco moved away giving the Gryffindor's lips a farewell lick.

He seemed to approve of the dazed look on Harry's face and pulled away to leave.

'Wait, don't go!' The lost boy called after him.

'We should do that again sometime,' the blonde called back before disappearing from Harry's sight. The fact that Harry was once again alone and still lost rushed back to him. Harry hurried after the blonde but all he saw was more stretches of stone corridor.

_Later that day in the library…_

How did he get out you ask? Well it was thanks to Snape in a way. When the (sexy) professor found our hero panicking in a far corner of the dungeon he gave him a detention after the holidays and 20 points from Gryffindor just for the hell of it. Of course he didn't show Harry the way out, the Gryffindor, coincidently, found his way out while running away from the potions master. Those were terrible times for our favourite teen which shall no longer be mentioned again (probably).

Once out of the dungeons Harry needed to go somewhere he could think by himself about recent events, namely Draco Malfoy kissing him. _Oh for goodness sake it wasn't that good a kiss anyway. _Harry thought. _I wonder if he naturally smells of strawberries… _catching him thinking this very inappropriate thought he promptly banged his head against the mahogany reading desk to stop anymore thoughts of that ilk coming to him. That was when he noticed the thick book on the table across from him (observant eh?). It was a transfiguration text book. Harry was going to check if it was his but was being too lazy.

Rubbing the dent he had made in his forehead he lied it back down on the cool surface of the table. He felt his eyelids droop and knew the day couldn't end quicker. Harry looked around him to make sure he was alone then fell asleep leaning against his arms like a pillow.

_Draco's POV_

_Perhaps it was too harsh to leave him there?_ The blonde Slytherin thought as he navigated through the corridors leading to his common room. Of course he had a good reason, how could he pass up an opportunity like that?! _I wonder if he's gotten out yet._ Entering the common room he glared at some first years and went into his own private prefect rooms (a/n I gave the prefects their own rooms). He gracefully plopped down on his soft bed and smiled at the memory of the look on Harry's face when he had kissed him.

_Why did I kiss him?_ Thought Draco but he quickly pushed it away. He knew why. Draco had had feelings for that annoyingly cute Gryffindor since their second year. To take his mind off of his crush he checked his to-do list for homework.

'Ok I'll do my transfiguration homework first.' Without looking up he grabbed his transfiguration book from the floor (where it belonged). Well he would have if it was there. _Where the hell did I leave it…? _Transfiguration lesson No….Common room? No he knew better, he wouldn't ever have seen it ever again if I did. Had he dropped it somewhere? Nah not clumsy enough. Where the fuck- the library.

"_The stunned Gryffindor crumpled to the floor and Malfoy smugly walked past him and out the nearest door abandoning the book he was reading on the floor."_

'I have to go get it don't I?' he groaned to himself before sighing and lifting himself off the bed.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! I tried to make it longer I did. Review please!!


	3. The crush!

This was going to be the last chapter but wanted to end on a cliff hanger with this one. I'm sorry! I hope you like it!

* * *

The blonde haired Slytherin stomped his way to the library to retrieve his books deep in thought. He wasn't usually that forgetful nor did he really understand why he had reacted so strongly. Potter was just being his usual annoying self and was it so bad if he knew? The Gryffindor seemed to have accepted the kiss perhaps he would accept Draco's feelings. No, the Slytherin side of the blonde wasn't ready to truly show his feelings. Not yet.

The teen weaved his way through the maze of book shelves, making his way over to where he was studying the other day. Casually side-stepping a small pyramid of books that had been carelessly left on the floor he began to wonder whether his books would still be there. _If not I'm buggered _he thought absentmindedly. The blonde let his mind wander, allowing his feet to take him to his destination. To be more accurate he let his mind wander to a certain Gryffindor. He drifted around another corner and saw the pile too late. Some stupid person had also left their texts at the base of a row of shelves which caused him to loose his balance and tumble to the floor.

'Ow!' He said peevishly glaring at the books which shied away a little. Dusting himself off, his pride viciously trampled, he carried on his journey pretending that the little incident had never happened.

_On the other side of the book shelf… _

'_Oh Draco…' the brunette moaned softly as the god like blonde pushed a slick finger into him. Draco gently pushed his middle finger in to join his index finger and quietened Harry with a soft kiss. However, the boy couldn't contain his excitement as Draco started scissoring his fingers to fully prepare him, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. Seeing at how much his lover was enjoying this Draco apologized under his breath as he took his fingers out of the willing body underneath him. Harry whimpered slightly at the loss of the sensation. _

'_Shhhh love,' Draco said smirking at the effect he was having. Draco slowly pushed his prick into the writhing body underneath him, while squeezing Harry's cock lightly as a distraction from the pain._

'Ow!' A peeved voice cut through Harry's dream. The brunette looked around in confusion at his surroundings, his mind too befuddled from sleep to register anything. He inhaled sharply as he stood up. A small tent had erected in the front of his trousers inhibiting any fast movement. Looking around himself he sighed with relief, seeing that he was alone. But wait where had that voice come from then? He blushed a bright crimson as the same blonde from his dreams came into view from behind a book shelf. Harry quickly sat back on the carved wooden chair and crossed his legs, hoping Draco hadn't _seen _anything.

'Potter what are you doing here?' The blonde demanded. He hadn't been expecting to see the other boy there. Potter mumbled something along the lines of 'why do you wanna now' then started to fiddle with the seam of his t-shirt. Draco took note of his tomato red face and raised an elegant eyebrow. _This is interesting._

'Hey my book!' Exclaimed the blonde grabbing his Transfiguration text book off the table, causing Harry to jump out of his skin.

'Oh so that's yours then,' Harry mumbled giving the Slytherin a fleeting smile. _I wonder where mine is then _he thought vaguely, uncrossing his legs.

'Potter are you feeling well?' Draco asked surprising Harry

'Huh?' Why would he care? Looking up at the blonde he saw nothing but concern in the deep blue eyes. Harry blushed even more as he felt a cool hand placed on his forehead. _He doesn't have a temperature…_Draco thought to himself.

'Seriously Malfoy I…I'm ok. I'm not ill.' Draco gave him another searching look then turned around to leave.

'Wait hang on a moment Malfoy,' _what am I doing?_ 'Can I ask you something?' Curiosity won the battle against the need for completing homework and Draco sat down in the ornate chair opposite the Gryffindor. The boy in question quickly crossed his legs again.

Seeing as the blushing boy made no move to ask him the question Draco said impatiently, 'While we're young Potter.'

'Oh yeah,' the brunette muttered. 'I was just wondering if you'd tell me why you stayed at Hogwarts and didn't go back to Malfoy Manor.' _God not this again!_ The blonde thought slowly getting angry. 'I know it's probably none of my business,' Harry quickly mumbled, 'I was just wondering s'all.'

'Well you're correct about one thing Potter it definitely isn't any of your business.' The dark haired teen flinched at the harsh tone in Draco's voice. _Oh what the hell, I might as well tell him now he probably won't leave me alone until I do. _

'Do you really want to know why?' Draco said looking closely at the boy opposite him.

'Yeah,' Harry said, wondering where the blonde was going to go with this.

'Fine then but don't blame me if you're scarred for the rest of your life.' Draco stopped to take a breath and steel his nerves. 'I have a crush on you. I've had one for some time now.'

* * *

I hope you liked it! The last chapter will be uo soon as i've written half of it already. Don't forget to review!


	4. You've been crushed!

This is the last chapter so I hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

_"Draco stopped to take a breath and steel his nerves. 'I have a crush on you. I've had one for some time now.'"_

Harry blinked. He blinked again. _What had Malfoy just said?_ It was just too preposterous to believe that Malfoy had a crush on Harry. But then again the Slytherin had kissed him before.

'You know Malfoy I just heard you say the weirdest thing.' The brunette started to say but was cut off by one of the blonde's iciest glares.

'Oh for goodness sake Potter you know that it's true ok so just grow up,' Draco said crossing his arms over his chest. 'Is it really that hard to believe,' he muttered quietly, a light blush tinting the pale boy's face.

'Well yeah, I mean I thought you were going out with Pansy.' Harry said leaning over the table slightly to get a better look at the boy opposite him. He had never noticed how much Draco looked like a china doll before. The Slytherin snapped his head up and went an interesting greenish red colour.

'Eww Potter what made you think that! She's _Blaise's _girlfriend not mine! I've always been gay.'

'Oh,' Harry said also blushing. 'Malfoy, ok so you're not going out with Pansy, it still doesn't make any sense, you _hate_ me.' The Gryffindor said while leaning back of the table.

'I don't _hate_ you Potter,' the blonde leaned forward resting his elbows on the hard wood.

'Well then why did you do all those horrible things?' Harry shot back at the china doll.

'Could you be more specific Potter there's been an awful lot of horrible things.' Draco coolly replied.

Harry 'humphed' slightly, 'Well how about in our first year when you made Hagrid get rid of Norbert.' Harry raised an eyebrow, this should be good.

'Well firstly Potter, that wasn't something bad I did to _you_,' Draco smirked softly, 'and I did that because that Oaf had no idea how to look after a dragon. It was better off away from him.'

'Don't you dare call him that!' Harry exclaimed rising from his chair then quickly sat back down again with a thump. He'd forgotten about the tent. The blonde's smirk grew at Harry's odd behaviour.

'Oh shut it Potter.' Draco snapped but before Harry could retaliate with an equally witty comment he continued. 'The reason why I always picked on you and your friends was so you would notice me.'

_Huh?_ Potter struggled to get his next words out. 'I don't understand. Your saying I wouldn't notice you if you hadn't made my life a living hell.'

'Come of it Potter I know my methods were a bit harsh,' the brunette snorted, 'but they worked. You tell me how many Slytherins in our Potions class you know by name.'

The Boy-who-Lived stopped still. _How many do I know? Well there's Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Malfoy. I don't really know Blaise that much._

'See.' The blonde said bitterly. Harry cringed at how sad the boy looked. He decided it was time to tell Draco that his feelings were returned. After all the Slytherin had been brave to admit he had a crush on Harry so the brunette started to gather all his Gryffindor courage.

'Draco,' the blonde gained a shocked look at the use of his name, 'I'm sorry. I should have told you before. I have a crush on you too.'

'Really?' The blonde stuttered. Harry felt oddly privileged because how many people had been able to see the young aristocrat dishevelled.

'Yeah,' the brunette blushed crimson. He didn't see the mischievous look Draco shot him because he had bowed his head but he did hear the blonde move around the table to sit next to him.

'Harry look at me.' The blonde demanded. Harry complied grudgingly. He closed his eyed as his new boyfriend leaned over to press his lips against his own.

'Woah Harry I didn't know you were so excitable.' Draco laughed openly while gazing at the tepee in Harry's trousers. The brunette waited for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

'You look cute when you blush,' Draco said, pushing Harry's fringe out of his eyes. Anything the Boy-who-Lived was going to say was cut off by the feeling of Draco's pink lips on his own red ones. The kiss instantly grew heated as Harry felt the blonde's tongue probing his lips seeking entrance. He hurriedly opened up. Harry moaned loudly as his mouth was plundered and timidly touched Draco's tongue with his own.

The two teens broke away for air way too soon for Harry's liking. An ancient grand father clock in the corner of the study area chimed 6.

'Oh fucking hell,' Draco cursed glaring at the time piece.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked holding tightly onto the other boy's waist.

'I'm really sorry but I gotta go Harry.'

'Why?!' _Well I'm not going to tell him that I want to finish my homework so I can shag him all through the holiday without distraction _the blonde thought.

'I need to help Uncle Sev with a potion.' The blonde hoped that his flimsy excuse would hold.

'Ok' Harry pouted. _Thank god he's dim _Draco said to himself. The Slytherin gathered up his text book and turned to leave but seeing the disappointed look on Harry's face he quickly sat back down next to the boy. The blonde lifted his boyfriend's head up and gave him a passionate good bye kiss.

'I'll see you later Harry,' Draco said while squeezing Harry's hard cock making the boy squeak.

'Wait!' Harry called after him.

'Yes?' the blonde said over his shoulder.

'You still haven't told me why you didn't go home.' The Gryffindor pointed out.

'So we could do this without our friends interfering my dear Harry.' The blonde replied smirking in that incredibly sexy way of his.

'Oh... ok then. Bye.' Harry dreamily murmured. _Everything is just excellent_ he thought to himself as he watched _his_ Draco walk away. _Nice ass too._ Moving to get up Harry winced at the tightness of his trousers.

'God Dammit!' The teen shouted.

'Mr Potter must I remind you there is now shouting in the library!' Harry quickly turned to face the angry voice then felt all his blood drain out of his face. Madam Pince looked anywhere but at the bulge in the boy's trousers.

'Yes Madam Pince. I'm sorry.' The brunette murmured.

'I… I'm glad you understand Potter,' the librarian replied then scuttled hurriedly away. The Boy-Who-Lived stood in mortified silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then he started to plot revenge on his new lover for leaving him in that state.

* * *

Well that's it! I'm sorry that it took so long to finally finish but it's done. I'm also sorry that there isn't any smut in this chapter. Please review!


End file.
